1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the cutting of food product and more particularly to a knife assembly for cutting food product.
2. Background of the Invention
Devices for cutting food products into slices are well-known in the art and may include an array of cutting knives with a means to propel or impinge the food product through or against the knife array. The food product may be conveyed through a knife assembly by entraining it in a fluid stream. Alternately, the food product may be forced against the knife array by mechanical or other means.
The prior art of food cutting knife assemblies includes both fixed relatively rigid knives, see for instance U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,095,794, 5,009,141, and tensioned blades, see for instance U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,343,623 and 6,601,491. These devices have commonly been employed to cut a food product, typically potatoes into sticks or french fries. While a variety of devices have been demonstrated to be suitable for cutting food product in a stick configuration consumers, nevertheless, prefer that some food product be presented in a different sliced configuration. For instance, apples, melons and other fruits are commonly prepared and presented having a wedge configuration. At least one device has been offered as a solution to cutting food product into wedges. This device includes a plurality of blades radiating outwardly from and welded to a center tubular cutter. The plurality of blades welded about an inner periphery of a ring. Welded knife assemblies are expensive and the entire unit must be replaced when even a single blade is damaged or dulled.
Therefore, advantage may be found in providing a novel device for cutting a food product in a wedge configuration. Additional advantage may be found in providing a device including replaceable blades, for cutting food product into a wedge configuration.